In My Shoes
by nightmistral
Summary: What would you do if you were Vincent Valentine?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was sitting next to Kelly, her hand slung around my shoulders, but that was about as intimate as it got, because she was toggling with her PS2. _Again. _ I suppressed a groan,"Kel, don't you think we could do something else instead? Like, since I'm here and your dad's out-"

"Like what, Victor? Gimme a break why don't you, you're always trying to get a kiss half the time... And I'm barely past this scene!" She pulled away irritably, waving me off. Which was something that had never happenned before.

I scowled,"Okay, chill, alright?" Mollified, she swung her head back to the screen in front of her, returning to her game. Usually, Kel wasn't a computer freak. She preferred sports and being in the sun. And kissing, of course. But that was usually, before Dirge of Cerberus arrived. Ever since then... let's just say that she wasn't the most sociable person around. Don't get me wrong. Kelly's a nice girl, and cool to be around. Now, however, things had changed, and for the worse.

Out of boredom, I glared at the cover of the game. So what about it? Okay, it was popular, 'cos it was a Final Fantasy 7 (I'd never even _heard_ of it before Kel's obsession) spinoff. Great. And it had guns and a really cheesy picture of a guy with long hair and red eyes on the front. Okaaay. Seriously, what era did he live in? Caveman? He didn't even know the first thing about combing his hair!

"WHAT did you just say, Victor!?" Kelly's furious screech set my ears ringing.

"Uh, what?" I sought out the other end of the sofa for cover, clapping my hands to my ears. Ouch. That girl could scream.

"Vincent Valentine is _not_ a caveman!!! And, he's hot - unlike somebody whom I know!"

Oh, _shit._ I had spoken out loud without even thinking about it. I couldn't believe what she'd just said about me, though. It was gonna be crunch time.

"For Pete's sake, Kel, he's just a CG character! He doesn't even _exist_! You can't go around comparing CG guys to real-life people! Sides, you already _have _a boyfriend!"

"Whatever. Victor - just go before I throw you out myself. Don't bother calling tommorrow." She sounded annoyed, but I decided it was better to just scram. There's no crossing a black-belt in karate, no matter how infuriated you may be at the said person.

"Fine. I'm going. Have fun. Too bad he's not real, Kel. Three words - _get a life_."

I wound up on the doorstep three seconds and a sprained shoulder later, deeply regretting what I'd said. Kel's throw had been anything but gentle. _Stupid Dirge of Cerberus. Stupid girlfriend-stealing-doesn't-even-exist-in-real-life-caveman Vincent Valentine. _Ignoring the garish Halloween trick-or-treaters out on the streets, I staggered home, dignity in shreds.

Somewhere, further away, in a different time and place, Vincent Valentine sneezed three times. Clutching a tissue to his nose, he waved his claw around in irritation. "Did you hear what he just said about me? Who does he think he is? I could just strangle him! My hair is _fine_! I love Lucrecia! How dare he accuse _me _of stealing his girlfriend? And it's _not_ like I wanted all those fangirls drooling over me-"

"Now, now, Vincent." Aeris patted him on the shoulder consolingly. "I'm sure he didn't mean it - he was just angry. But still - he may just be the one." She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye. "How would you like to go back to school, Vincent?"

Author's Note:

Blame this on insomnia and too much DOC. Reviews, anyone? *smiles hopefully*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I shifted on the bed, yawning lazily. The duvet was nice and warm, perfect for snuggling into and the flames were crackling in the fireplace - Hang on a minute. Fireplace? I sure as heck didn't have a fireplace at home! Sleep forgotten, I thrust myself upright, flinging off the blanket. As soon as I got up, however, I had the deeply nagging feeling that something was _very_ wrong. Number one - the room that I was in was neat and tidy, almost spartan save for a cupboard, a desk, and a chair - almost a bunker. At home, my room was in a permanant state of chaos, with leftover cheetos and odd socks all over the place. Number Two - I was wearing this flowery shirt which I wouldn't be seen dead in - it looked something like what my great-aunt would wear. Number Three - there were footsteps coming along the corridor. Not light ones, like my mum's, but heavy and clomping. What the heck was going on?

As if in response, someone started pounding on the door,"OY! VINCENT! WHATCHA DOIN', YO? IT'S THE ASS CRACK OF NOON, DUDE AND TSENG'S PISSED OFF! HE WANTS TO SEE YA, SO I'DA HURRY IF I WERE YA, DUDE! YOU IN THERE, YO?"

_Vincent? Tseng? For some reason, the names sounded familiar..._ I scratched my head, trying to clear my sleep-fogged mind. Then I remembered. The caveman from the previous night. Dirge of Cerberus... and I winced. Kel screaming her head off at me. Right. So what did this have to do with anything? And why wasn't I back at home?

"VINNIE, I SWEAR IF YA DON'T GETCHA ASS OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW I'LL BARGE IN AND DRAG YA OUT BY THE HAIR! TSENG WANTS YOU IN HIS OFFICE NOW, DIDJA HEAR ME, YO!?" The speaker redoubled his attempts, and the door wobbled dangerously on its hinges. I swallowed nervously, but headed to the cupboard.

Whoever Tseng was, it was best to do whatever he wanted. Maybe I'd even find out what on earth I was doing here, and why they were calling me Vincent.

Author's Note:

Yep, Vincent wears flowery nightshirts. Ooh... *grins and drools*

Reviews appreciated. :D


End file.
